Douce mélodie
by Videl104
Summary: [HeiXEd] Alors qu'il a une voix d'ange, Edward ne s'en rend même pas compte. Heureusement qu'Alfons est là pour lui faire remarquer!


_Titre: Douce mélodie  
Auteure: Videl  
Genre: Romance  
Disclamer: Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, ainsi qu'à Square Enix._

_Notes:__ Cette fic met en scène Alfons Heiderich. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est pas grave! C'est un homme comme tout les autres(sauf qu'il est plus mignon que les autres X3). Même pas besoin d'avoir vu le film! Si c'est pas beau ça! Aussi, cette fic contient du yaoi! HeiXEd! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas; faites demi-tour, ou sinon, faites qu'imaginer que le narrateur "je" soit une fille. Et... c'est tout... bonne lecture!_

* * *

Alors que les dernières notes s'éteignirent dans la pièce acoustique, des applaudissements se firent entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai paniqué : je n'aimais pas que l'on m'entende pratiquer chanter. D'après moi, ma voix était un sacrilège pour les mélodies que j'entamais. Alfons se tenait, souriant doucement, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je fermai rapidement le couvercle du piano et attrapai mes affaires en quatrième vitesse. J'essayai de passer la double porte qu'il me retint par la manche de ma veste, me faisant échapper tous mes objets sur le sol. Je m'efforçai de ne pas le regarder, mais ses doigts vinrent capturer mon menton pour le relever, afin que son regard bleu azur vienne percer le mien jusqu'à mon âme.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas chanter.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies.

Il ne répliqua pas et me libéra de sa poigne. Je le détournai alors du regard et m'agenouillai par terre pour ramasser mes effets. Je lui tournais le dos, mais je savais pertinemment que ses yeux me scrutaient encore.

- C'était joli, ce que tu chantais.

Je me crispai à ses mots. S'il voulait me faire plaisir en disant cela, c'était raté. Ayant tout en main, je me relevai et me retournai vers lui, une mine triste au visage.

- Ne dis pas des trucs auxquels tu ne penses pas, s'il te plait, dis-je à mi-voix.

Il parut étonné, mais reprit son expression de compassion qu'il avait abordé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Alors tu ne m'as pas bien entendu.

Alfons fit une moue pensive, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il avait quelque chose en tête, c'était certain.

- C'est vrai. Alors donc, j'aimerais bien que tu me chantes cette chanson que tu aimes tant, pour que je puisses savoir enfin, est-ce que oui ou non, tu sais bien chanter.

Je frissonnai; jamais je ne pourrais chanter devant un public, même si cette audience ne comptait qu'un seul spectateur et que cette personne soit quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je secouai vigoureusement la tête.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Comment tu ne peux pas? Tu viens de le faire. Tu n'as qu'à recommencer le processus.

- Je n'en serais jamais capable. Pas devant toi.

Il parut encore pensif et se gratta le crâne. Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna jusqu'au piano à queue noir que j'avais utilisé quelques minutes auparavant. Il me fit asseoir sur la petite banquette de la même couleur et souleva le couvercle. Il s'assit enfin en indien, sur le sol, dos à moi.

- Maintenant, je ne suis plus là. Tu peux commencer.

Son idée était bien trouvée, mais j'avais la constante pensée qu'il était toujours à mes cotés. Les touches noires et blanches s'embrouillèrent et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, décidé à tenir bon, à jouer pour lui. Un commentaire négatif de plus ou de moins sur ma façon de chanter, qu'est-ce que ça allait changer? Je pris une grande et profonde inspiration et plaça mes doigts sur les touches du piano. Je me concentrais sur elles que je commençai la mélodie que j'avais l'habitude de chanter. Celle qui me rendait si inspiré, mais mélancolique à la fois.

_How can I repay you brother mine  
How can I expect you to forgive  
Clinging to the past I shed our blood  
And shattered your chance to live_

_Though I knew the laws I paid no heed  
How can I return your wasted breath  
What I did not know has cost you dear  
For there is no cure for death_

_Beautiful mother soft and sweet  
Once you were gone we were not complete  
Back through the years we reached for you  
Alas 'twas not meant to be_

_And how can I make amends  
For all that I took from you  
I led you with hopeless dreams  
My brother I was a fool_

Voila. Déjà la moitié de fait et je ne m'étais trompé sur aucune mesure. J'espérais que ma voix en avait fait autant. Puis une masse bougea derrière moi. Alfons; j'avais presque oublié sa présence. Son rappel me troubla; j'en accrochai une touche du piano. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, de façon que son torse touche à mon dos et que sa tête repose dans le creux de mon cou. Je pouvais ainsi sentir son souffle me chatouiller la peau. Mes frissons me firent manquer deux ou trois notes de la mesure à laquelle j'étais rendu. Je l'entendis ricaner doucement.

- Est-ce moi qui te fait cet effet? Parce que tout était parfait; ta mélodie, ta voix…

Je rougis; la sensualité dont il avait revêtit sa voix me troublait énormément. Puis ces pression qui parcouraient mon cou n'arrangeaient pas les choses. La partie instrumentale de la chanson était finie, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Les erreurs se multipliaient alors que les mêmes mesures recommençaient. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Les pressions se déplaçaient maintenant, s'attardant encore un peu dans mon cou et s'arrêtant avant de toucher mes lèvres. Ces pressions; c'était les lèvres d'Alfons. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'avais chaud et les pulsations de mon cœur se faisaient de plus en plus rapide.

- J'avais hâte qu'une telle occasion se présente…

Incompréhensif, je levai vivement la tête vers lui. Celui-ci la fit prisonnière de ses mains et son visage s'approcha du mien afin que ses lèvres joignent les miennes. J'en fus si surprit que mes doigts arrêtèrent automatiquement leur danse sur les touches du piano. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que cet évènement aurait prit une telle tournure. Et qu'Alfons puisse éprouver, que se soit, un sentiment à mon égard. Je me laissai donc faire, goûtant pleinement à la douceur de ce baiser. Je n'avais rarement ressentit une telle paix intérieure. J'étais bien. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Alfons arrêta le baiser, me regardant les yeux pleins d'émotions, un sourire malicieux accroché au visage.

- Pourrais-je assister à tes prochaines répétitions?

Je souris aussi, puis ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais ma voix me jouait encore des tours. En guise de réponse, je pris possession des lèvres d'Alfons, qui ne broncha évidemment pas.

* * *

**  
Voilà! J'espère que ça fini pas trop sec... Sinon, il risque d'avoir une suite! Menfin, ça dépend des reviewers. !P  
Au fait, la chanson qu'Edward chante est "Brothers" chanté par Vic Mignogna(le doubleur anglophone d'Ed, pour ceux ou celle qui saurait pas...). J'adore cette chanson! X3**


End file.
